


SBI+Tubbo & Ranboo Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: :), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Injury, Major injuries, Not all of them, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, also, beta reading?, but only like, for some of them, listen it's friday and i'm tired bc of my family's new puppy, no beta we die like wilbur soot and tommy, what's that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: {Description is updated as Chapters are added. Chapter 1 contains the information needed.}This does have cursing in it. I am a teenager on the verge of being an adult. I curse.Chapters:1 - Requests and Information Page2 - The Injury that Haunts One's Memories
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: MCYT Oneshot Books





	1. Requests and Information

**Author's Note:**

> Respect the CC's boundaries. If I even get a whiff that any of them are uncomfortable with any of the fan-shots I write, they will be gone before they could blink.

‘Ello people of the internet! I had recently been sucked into the popular fandom of the DreamSMP, or more specifically, Sleepy Bois Inc.

These absolute idiots somehow have managed to make me absolutely obsessed with their stupid humour and familial-esque relationships. Buuuut you peeps don’t need to know about the whole “angsty backstory” or whatever that brought me into this fandom.

Anyway! Into the, arguably more, important part of this, how to send requests and information. In order to request a, well, request, it’s best to comment it on this page, as it’ll be easier for me to check it all in one place. I can’t promise I’ll see it if you comment the requests on a different page.

Now, onto the rules/restrictions I have on requests.

Restrictions:

\- I absolutely refuse to write any of the SBI in any sort of romantic relationship, partly due to Techno’s discomfort with romantic/smutty fanfic and due to Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy being minors and also uncomfortable with romantic fanfics. Also it’s just completely uncomfortable for ME to write, as I am still a minor as well.

\- No NSFW requests. If you want smut, which I don’t even know WHY you would between these six, you’re in the wrong place.

\- No overly depressive or heavily angsty topics. I will write angst to some extent, and I have a special place in my heart for really deep angst, but there are specific types of angst that I refuse to write.

I’ll let you know if any of your requests break one of the restrictions.

When you’re requesting something, please be a bit specific, whether it’s with the characters or the actual plot of the oneshot. However, if you do want to just give me a vague idea, I will be taking the liberty to write it with whatever creativity strikes me then.

Annnnd I think that concludes this first chapter. I’ll probably add to it if anything else needs to be added in the future. ALSO, there will be cursing. Due to the fact that I am a teenager-almost adult and that it would not be true to four of the six characters if this was PG.

Have a wonderful day, you wonderful people! Stay safe and wear a mask! <3


	2. The Injury that Haunts One's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo reminisces on his past with Wilbur as he deals with the grief of losing his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: “can i request a tubbo and wilbur oneshot where tubbo gets injured and wilbur patches him up?? i don’t see a lot of tubbo and wilbur fics and i really like their dynamic!!! :D” 
> 
> I hope I did this alright! Thank you for the request!

Two days. Two, agonizing days of pain-ridden injuries. Two days of watching his pseudo-family fall apart around him. Tubbo couldn’t erase the image of his idol being pierced by his own sword, of watching as his father-figure cried over his dead brother’s body, wings wrapping to create a protective shield from the world. 

And what was their family left with? A father who was despised by his son and his best friend, his two remaining sons burning their bridges over a government, and him, the best friend, president of the country his eldest had sacrificed himself for. His body ached with injuries treated too hastily to be proper, and tears pricked at the edge of his vision. Funny enough, his wounds from the Revolution reminded him of the first time his injuries had been treated by one of the Minecraft’s. Wilbur, on his first day of being found, had treated him gently, wrapping his burns and scratches with such care and precision, care and precision that even as a ten year old, could rival his father’s. Tubbo desperately wanted to go back to then, when life seemed so much simpler, when all he had to worry about was where his bee plush was and if he could play outside with Tommy. 

Tears fell as Tubbo started to relive his childhood, remembering the first time Wilbur had helped him, been the first one to win his trust as a kid.

\-----

Tubbo blinked open sleepy eyes as he felt his body being moved around. He shuffled farther into the corner of the box. Where  _ was _ he? Who was touching the box? Where was his mum? He whimpered slightly as his box was jostled, a winged man giving an apologetic smile before setting the box down on a surface. Tubbo almost peaked his head out as the box settled and the man disappeared before he realized there were cuts on his hands and knees. His attention was drawn to them as he looked at the scratches barely containing any blood. 

His hands were grimy, covered with ashes and cuts that lightly stung the longer he sat still. His knees were scuffed, covered in even more ashes, burnt wood clinging to parts of his shorts. Tubbo was confused, he couldn’t remember a fire. His mum didn’t like them all that much. Speaking of his mum, where  _ was _ she? She wouldn’t have just left him. He blinked and images of smoke and flames flashed through his mind. 

_ “Tubbo!” a distressed child heard, recognizing the voice as his mother. _

_ “Mummy! What’s happening?” he cried back, bleats escaping from his mouth in his panic. Smoke was filling the area surrounding him, flames just barely peeking out from underneath the oppressing smog. A maniacal laugh sounded throughout the house, followed quickly by a female scream. Tubbo backed up, clinging to his bee plush as he bumped into the walls surrounding him. A crack of the window next to the child’s head startled a cry out of him. A goat man in a suit appeared, shushing Tubbo as he leant through the window, offering a hand to the crying kid while the other covered his nose and mouth, “Kid, I need you to come here. The fire’s getting worse.” _

_ Tubbo hesitantly moved towards the unknown man, glancing back at the flames licking a meter away from where he was, before grabbing onto their hand. He was almost immediately pulled into the man’s arms as they rushed away from the window, leaving a house on fire with dwindling screams. Tubbo tucked his head into the suit, passing out from exhaustion as he sniffled. The last thing he remembered was a sigh and the small pressure of a kiss in his hair. _

A hand settling on his shoulder startled Tubbo out of his thoughts, a small bleat leaving him as he flinched back away from the hand. A part of him missed the warmth the hand provided, but a much larger part screamed fear. Tubbo tried desperately to stay awake and find out where he was, but the fear won out, and for the second time in twenty-fire hours, Tubbo passed out.

\-----

Tubbo woke up with a strange feeling on his hands and knees. He peaked down at them, seeing a white gauze wrapped around his palms. That mystery solved, he looked up at his surroundings. 

There was a leaf patterned quilt covering his body and an open window across from the bed. There were light green curtains fluttering in a slight breeze, barely brushing against the desk, which seemed to contain a lamp and some sort of notebook. A door opening drew his attention away. 

He flicked his attention to the opening, seeing a curly-brown haired boy standing at the entrance, a blonde haired boy that looked to be his age trying to push past him. Brown eyes met brown eyes and both sets widened.

“Wilby!! Move you bi’ch. I wanna talk t’ ‘immmm,” the blonde one whined, squeezing his head past the other (his brother, maybe?). 

“Shhh Tommy! He just woke up, you’re gonna scare him with how loud you’re being,” the older responded, struggling to shove the younger, Tommy he’d said, back into the hallway. That made the blonde stop, before trying to peak at him. The older used that moment to shove Tommy back into the hallway.

“Go get dad and tell him the kid’s awake,” Wilby ordered, pushing Tommy farther back into the hallway.

“But I wan’ t’ talk to ‘im! Tha’s no fair tha’ you get t’ s’ay,” Tommy complained, pushing uselessly back at his brother’s hands.

“Go or I’ll tell dad you were the one that hid Techno’s training sword,” Wilbur threatened, a cheshire grin spread across his face. Tommy froze before begrudgingly turning around. He yelled a quick, “A’sehole!” over his shoulder before disappearing from Tubbo’s view. 

Tubbo, in all of his six year old courage, stayed frozen throughout the whole encounter. He didn’t know these people. Why did one stay with him? Where was his bee? Where was his mum? Where was he?? Whose house was he in? Where was the nice man that saved him from the fire? What happened to his mum?

Anxious mutterings shook him from his thoughts as he realized he was crying. A shaky hand reached up and Tubbo realized his cheeks were wet. He looked up at Wilby, anxious eyes widening when he realized that Tubbo was looking at him. 

“Hey kid, shhh you’re okay, see?” Wilby lifted his arms, showing empty hands, “You’re safe here. No one can hurt you.” He offered a hesitant smile to the crying kid. Tubbo blankly looked back, tears slowing as his breath calmed down. He looked down at his hands before looking back up to the older’s eyes. He felt the blankets shift as Wilby sat down. 

“Hey there, I’m Wilbur, what’s your name?” Wilby _Wilbur_ asked, offering a hand.

Tubbo mumbled staring at the hand. Wilbur hummed, asking, “Could you say that a little louder?” Tubbo glanced up at Wilbur before returning to staring at the outstretched hand.

“M’ name’s Tubbo. Wher’s my bee? An’ I though’ your name ‘as Wilby,” Tubbo said a bit louder, looking up at Wilbur confused, bandaged hands hesitantly inching towards the outstretched one. 

Wilbur blinked at that, not expecting the kid to use his nickname, before he remembered his gremlin of a brother using it moments before. He smiled kindly as a tiny pair of hands gripped his.

“Well, you can call me Wilby, if you want. Tubbo, right?” Tubbo nodded in confirmation, gripping tighter. Wilbur used his free hand to pick the bee plush up and gave it to the child’s grabby hands when he saw the bee, “Your bee’s right here, mate. Could I take a look at your owies?” Fear flashed across Tubbo’s face before he hesitantly let one hand be held by Wilbur. Wilbur gently pulled the gauze away from the wounds, giving Tubbo an apologetic smile when he flinched at the sting. 

Tubbo buried his face in his bee, breathing in the clean smell. They must’ve washed it, Tubbo thought, because it no longer smelled like smoke. Smoke. That’s where mum was, she was in the smoke. He wondered if the kind man had gone back to save his mum from the fire as well. Tubbo frowned into his plush, remembering his mum’s screams. He wondered why she was screaming. Was she okay? Did she get hurt? He hoped she was okay. She had to be! His mum never got hurt. And when she didn’t find him, surely she’d come to find him! A soft cough made Tubbo start. His head flinched out of the bee and he saw a winged man. Wait, winged man? Wasn’t that the man who was carrying his box? Tubbo frowned. Who was this man? Why did he pick up Tubbo’s box?

“Hey there little one. I heard you woke up.” The man was kneeling in front of him now, offering a smile. Tubbo pulled the plush in front of him again, shielding his face as Wilbur continued to fix up his hand. The man in front of him smiled again, offering a roll, 

“Do you want some food? I have a roll here, and some fruit if you’d like.” Tubbo glanced dubiously at the bread, looking back at the man again before he carefully set his plush in his lap. His newly wrapped hand slowly inched out to grab the roll, recoiling as soon as the food was in his grasp. He sniffed at it, stomach gurgling at the smell, before lightly nibbling on the edge of the roll. As soon as he tasted the roll, his mind was consumed in the need to eat, shoving the roll into his mouth, almost choking as he swallowed. He came from the daze to hear chuckling, seeing the man in front of him letting out laughter. Tubbo flushed and looked down at his lap. What was he  _ thinking _ , eating the roll that fast. His mum would’ve been disappointed that he ate without thanking the man first. 

“Th..Thank you, mister,” Tubbo stammered out, glancing everywhere except at the still-laughing man in front of him. Wilbur let out a soft laugh that caused Tubbo to look at him. Wilbur just smiled softly, offering a hug to the embarrassed kid. Tubbo scooted over to the hug, mumbling in embarrassment, bee plush still clasped in his hands. 

“Tubbo, you’re alright kid. Dad just finds it funny that you ate so fast. Do you want some more food?” Tubbo gave a muted nod against Wilbur’s chest as he glanced over at Wilbur's dad. 

“Wilbur’s right kiddo, I have some fruit if you would like that?” Tubbo thought it over. On one hand, he’s hungry, the roll he ate was fine, and the people seemed to be nice enough. Wilbur even gave him a hug! On the other hand, he didn’t know these people or what they wanted with him. He guessed it was probably too late to worry about the food though, seeing as he had already eaten the roll, so he nodded and turned back to hugging his bee plush. He heard the man stand up and shuffle out of the room before Wilbur gently shook him, 

“Mate, can I see your knees now?” Tubbo nodded, before shifting back and drawing his knees up to show Wilbur. Wilbur laughed, “No silly, you can put your legs down onto the bed, I just need to clean and rewrap the gauze.” Tubbo flushed again before lowering his legs onto the mattress. Wilbur unwrapped the gauze, wincing slightly in empathy when parts of the gauze stuck to the cuts. Tubbo just watched Wilbur clean the cuts and rewrap them with clean gauze. 

Wilbur’s dad came back right after Wilbur had finished wrapping up his right leg, giving it a little pat before moving to stand up. Tubbo immediately looked alarmed as Wilbur made to stand, almost bleating in fear. Wilbur froze before gently asking if Tubbo wanted him to stay, a confirming tug on his sleeve making him half-fall half-sit back onto the quilt. Tubbo didn’t know why he decided to trust the seemingly human child, but he did, and he did not want to let his only beacon of trust leave him with this man he did not know. Wilbur’s dad offered him some fruit, a platter with strawberries, watermelon, and grapes making his mouth water. He was barely ever able to have watermelon. When his mum comes to find him, he’ll share some with her. She would like that, he thinks. 

He blinks as he reaches out to grab one of the watermelon slices. The gauze made it difficult for him to grip the watermelon slices well, and in the end Wilbur had to help him hold it. Phil, he learned was the man’s name, seemed really nice. He had given him a glass of water, and when he shyly asked for apple juice, had gotten him that too. He couldn’t wait for his mother to meet them. He fell asleep being hugged by Wilbur and with a full stomach, bee plush held tight against his body.

Days seemed to go by after the first time Tubbo woke up. His mother hadn’t shown up yet, but he was able to meet Mr. Phil’s other kids! He and Tommy seemed to get along well, but Technoblade scared him. Everyday, Wilbur would change his gauze until the cuts had completely healed, which only lasted a few days, but Tubbo felt like it was forever. 

A week went by when Tubbo started to lose hope in his mother finding him. There was no sign of her. Wilbur and Phil both tried to keep his hopes up, and Tommy tried to distract him from the growing pit of sadness in his mind, but Tubbo found it harder and harder to stay hopeful. Techno eventually took to taking Tubbo and Tommy out with him to tend to the animals, helping Tubbo start up his own little bee sanctuary. Phil had to help with that as well, because Techno, Tubbo learned, knew *very* little about beekeeping. It was a hilarious evening watching Techno grumble about “stupid bees and their stupid hives” as Wilbur patched up the few bee stings Techno had gotten. Tommy did not drop it for days after that. 

Eventually, Tubbo settled into life with Phil’s family, keeping his mother and his saviour from the fire in the back of his mind, promising to himself that when he was old enough, he would find them if they didn’t find him before then. Until then though, he was content joining in with Tommy’s mischief, watching Techno train, and caring for his bees. Helping Wilbur with his music, letting him teach him, was, in a way, Tubbo’s way to repay Wilbur for caring for his injuries that first day, and the years that came after. He was happy.

\-----

He was not happy. Tubbo was content, maybe, winning the Revolution and taking back L’manburg from the dictatorship of Schlatt (who, for the life of him, seemed awfully familiar), but he was not happy. In fact, he felt more bittersweet than anything. There was so much bloodshed over the country he loved. His best friend had lost two of their only lives, his idol had started losing himself, and the people he grew up with had changed,  _ so unbearably much. _ Tubbo sat there, staring over the rubble at Wilbur as he spoke about the country he had made, and made Tommy president. He almost missed when Tommy had called him up, barely managing to stand as he felt the wounds in his legs agitate against his armour at being forced to walk. Wilbur handed him a bandage roll, glancing meaningfully at his legs, as Tubbo walked by. Tubbo made eye-contact with Wilbur, an awful gut feeling beginning to grow, as he turned to the stage Tommy was looking at him expectantly from. He almost wanted to turn around and make sure Wilbur was still there, watching him walk to the podium. But Tubbo pushed that feeling aside and made his way up, going to stand by Tommy. 

He was excited! He really was, he promised. He just...couldn’t push away the feeling that something was wrong. So when he heard the tell-tale signs of TNT hissing under his feet when he began his presidential speech, he knew his feeling was right. Frantically, Tubbo searched for Tommy and Wilbur as he dived into the water at the bottom of the platform. He could see Tommy sprinting towards him, but Wilbur was absolutely nowhere to be seen. He had just pulled himself out of the pond when a terrifying boom sounded behind him, crashing him forward into the grass besides the seating area. Tommy rushed towards him, trying to drag the both of them farther from the chain reaction getting closer and closer with each second. 

Seconds went by of them trying to escape the explosions, getting singed and burned by the stray flames they caused. Tommy was getting into a fight with Techno when Tubbo saw it. He watched in shock as blood bloomed across the back of Wilbur’s trench coat, a sword tip barely peeking through the fabric. Wings appeared and wrapped around his idol, realizing with horror that he  _ knew _ those wings. They were Wilbur’s very own father’s wings. Wings that Tubbo had looked upon in awe as a child, seeing him fly in the clouds when taking the kids on trips, when watching him teach Tommy how to fly. Wings that Tubbo was  _ envious _ of, wishing he could fly that freely. Suddenly, the bandage roll Wilbur had given seemed much heavier in his pocket. His breath felt more labored, and all Tubbo could do was stare as his  _ best friend’s brother _ died in his father’s arms. 

Tubbo didn’t remember much after that. Dull memories of fighting against withers and explosions haunted his sleep. Tommy, he knew, wasn’t doing much better. Phantom explosions seemed to ring about in their ears, loud crashes sending them both to flinch. Tubbo almost wondered if they were better off disappearing from the DreamSMP radar, before quickly discarding that thought. He had a country to run now, peace to keep and an ideal to live up to, even if it was an ideal that everybody knew, was long dead. 

\-----

A gravestone reappeared in his vision through tears, phantom bandages feeling heavy on his knees and palms. Blue flowers accented the dull grey when Tubbo tried to focus his eyes. His eyes fell to his palms, unable to ignore the bandages he knew weren’t there, the bandages that told of a much different time. Of a simpler time. Sobs racked his body as memories flashed through his mind. His hands gripped his tie when his mind met the reality that Wilbur was truly gone. There was no Wilbur to help him with the odd bee sting, no Wilbur to know exactly what to do if an explosion got a little too close to the skin (his mind supplied that Wilbur had been the one to set off the explosions that ended up leaving him in pain), and Tubbo cried. He screamed at the unfairness of the world, to take a man, who was barely into adulthood, who was so passionate and full of life, who was so caring for his family, who cared for those that were strangers, that so desperately and obviously needed help, from those who loved him. He cursed Philza Minecraft out, for taking one of the only people he trusted with his life, from him. 

Tubbo sat there and mourned, for a friend, a leader, and a brother that would no longer be there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referred to Tubbo as “kid” in his flashbacks because he’s a baby goat and baby goats are called kids. I know, I’m a genius. 
> 
> This took forever and like, six pages on google docs. It probably would've been more if I had added more past memories like I had originally planned to do. Thank gods I didn't though. My brain was starting to hurt with how much I would write in one day lmao. 
> 
> 3,299 words and I had to call it before it got FAR too long for one one-shot.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and that this lived up somewhat to your expectations!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night where ever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have a request, please leave it in the first chapter! I will try and get through it as fast as I can, though it probably won't be incredibly fast, as I am only a teenager balancing a sport, high school, and uni classes. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, you wonderful people. Cheers! <3


End file.
